1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handle module, and more particularly, to a hidden handle module
2. Description of Related Art
A server is a core computer which serves all the computers or portable electronic apparatuses in a network system and provides network users with discs and functions such as printing, etc. Also, the server allows the users to share resources in the network. The basic frame of the server is approximately the same as that of an ordinary personal computer, consisting of members such as a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, input/output (I/O) equipment, etc.
To take rack servers as an example, a plurality of server modules thereof are disposed on a plurality of sliding trays respectively, wherein each tray is accommodated in a chassis. When components in the server modules need to be replaced or repaired, it is required to pull the tray out of the chassis and place the tray into the chassis after the components are replaced or repaired. In some rack serves, a handle is set on the tray such that a user may force thereon to pull the tray out of the chassis. However, the handle exposed out of the tray is easy to be mistakenly pulled by the user, which causes the server modules to be moved away from the chassis unexpectedly. Moreover, if a handle module of which the unlock procedure is more cumbersome is set on the tray in order to prevent the tray from being mistakenly pulled, then it may result in inconvenience to the user when repairing or replacing the server modules.